


Frosting Fights Are Anything But Fair

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Cake, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Frosting fight, Getting Together, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve are in the middle of making a cake for Bruce's birthday (Steve's stupid idea) and somehow it ends up in a frosting fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosting Fights Are Anything But Fair

“Why are we doing this again Cap? Is it just because you like to see me suffer?” Tony asks as he tries to pry a bit of frosting out of his hair.

“Because Tony, making someone a care is more special than just buying one, Bruce is going to love it! Watching you suffer is just a bonus.” He responds with a smile, trying not to laugh at Tony. They’d been mixing and baking for more than an hour now and Tony had managed to get more of the ingredients on him rather than in the cake.

He probably could have made the cake without Tony, but it was entertaining to watch Tony attempt a non-technological talent. And besides that, he really enjoyed spending time with Tony. Maybe more than he’d like to admit, it seemed that lately Tony was on his mind more often than not and those thoughts weren’t entirely innocent.

“I think this is more for you than Bruce, I just wanted to get him a new tablet but no, we had to do something unnecessary and painful.” Tony rambles on, now focused on the chocolate glob his Black Sabbath shirt.

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate the pain you went through. And he already said to stop buying him new technology, last time you tried to upgrade his laptop you lost an entire month’s worth of data.” He says with a smirk, focusing on getting the letters straight on the cake.

“That was one time! And I got it back!” Tony says indignantly. 

“And how long did that take?” Steve says, biting his cheek to keep from laughing.

“You’re hilarious. You must think you’re so funny.” Tony says as he walks up towards him.

“I have my moments.” He says, keeping his eyes on the cake.

“I do too.” Tony whispers in his ear before taking the egg he had hidden in his hand and smashing it right on top of Steve’s head. He jolts away and gasps when he sees the yolk running down his shirt.

“Tony, you did not just smash an egg over the head of a genetically engineered super solider, did you? You are so, so dead!” he says as he grabs the bag of flour from off the island and chucks a handful of it right at Tony’s shirt.

“This shirt is limited edition!” Tony says, before grabbing the extra icing Steve had left out. He grabs some and lunges at Steve, managing to smear some across his face and into his hair. 

In less than five minutes, nearly every inch of Steve and Tony is covered in flour, icing, or whatever else was left around the kitchen. Steve currently has Tony pinned down to the floor and is about to douse him in chocolate syrup in the ultimate kill move.

“Uncle, uncle! I cry uncle Cap!” Tony finally yelps, egg yolk stuck in his hair and flour in his beard.

“Alright Stark, fair’s fair. This does mean you have to clean up the kitchen though.” He says with a smirk, trying to ignore how good it feels to be on top of Tony.

“Fine, fine, whatever it takes to get your star spangled ass off of me, how much do you even weigh?” Tony says with a grunt.

“I had a big breakfast.” He says with a laugh, before reluctantly getting off Tony and giving him a hand up. He misjudges pulling Tony up and when Tony stands there’s barely an room in-between them.

“So, was that really as painful as you thought it would be?” He whispers, Tony’s hand still in his, refusing to be the first to let go.

“Maybe it wasn’t that bad…” Tony whispers back, his eyes darting briefly to Steve’s lips. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… You have some frosting on your lip…” Tony whispers before he leans in and kisses him, soft and sweet, the taste of the frosting mixing with chocolate. The kiss quickly changes from gentle to desperate and harsh, their arms tangled around each other to the point where Steve isn’t sure where he ends and Tony begins.

Steve finally has to pull away to breathe, his mind reeling at a million miles an hour. He isn’t sure what all this means, but he knows that all he wants to do it to kiss Tony again. 

He’s about to lean in to kiss Tony again when a cough startles both of them. They both jolt and turn to see Nat standing there with a smirk on her face.

“Please tell me you guys started doing that after you made the cake. You know, for sanitary reasons.” She says, glancing between them with a look on her face like she might start laughing at any moment.

“No, no, the cake is safe…” Steve says awkwardly as he takes a step away from Tony and awkwardly wrings his hands.

“Good to know. I’ll just let you boys go back to… baking.” She says as she strides out.

“I should probably go wash up…” Steve says, glancing around the kitchen that’s all but destroyed.

“Yeah, of course.” Tony mutters back.

“Hey Stark? Wanna come help me get cleaned up? I think my shower is big enough for two.” He says with a smirk.

“I- wha- oh fuck yeah!” Tony says as he quickly chases after him.

 

Unfortunately, Bucky never really forgives them after he walks in the kitchen (which never did end up getting cleaned) and accidentally gets frosting stuck in his metal arm (in a debacle which he refuses to share with anyone).

But Steve still thinks it was worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
